Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor array panel, a liquid crystal display, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
In general, flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device, may include multiple pairs of electric field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers disposed therebetween. A liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer and the organic light emitting device may include an organic light emission layer as an electro-optical active layer.
One of the electric field generating electrodes that forms the pair may be connected to a switching element, which may be applied with an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
A flat panel display may include a thin-film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal element used as the switching element, a signal line, such as a gate line transferring a scanning signal for controlling the thin-film transistor, and a data line transferring a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
As an area of a display device becomes larger, oxide semiconductor technology and a method of reducing resistance in signal lines has been researched in order to implement high-speed driving. Particularly, to reduce the resistance of the signal line, a data wiring layer may be formed of copper, a copper alloy, molybdenum, a molybdenum alloy, or the like. However, a thin-film transistor characteristic may deteriorate due to a reaction between the data wiring layer formed of metal and other layers in a manufacturing process, and the like. For example, when forming a passivation layer including a silicon oxide after forming the data wire layer, a charge mobility may be decreased by oxidation of a material of the data wire layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.